


7. Sam goes to Ryan's for the first time

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Sam Worthington and Ryan Kwanten [7]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-03
Updated: 2008-11-03
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	7. Sam goes to Ryan's for the first time

_**Sam goes to Ryan[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/profile)**_[ **kwanten**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/)'s for the first time  
 **players only. takes place a couple days after[Ryan faces up to Sam](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/1892.html)**

It's just before six when the Citadel car drops him off in front of Ryan's place. Sam's already checked out, his few meager belongings shoved into the old leather duffel bag he has slung over his shoulder, e-ticket and passport sticking out of his backpocket. He takes a minute to tip the driver and check out the place. It's a huge grand old house, close to the beach, and he wonders how much the place costs, how soundproof the walls are, what the hell he thinks he's doing, before making his way up the front steps and ringing the doorbell for Ryan's apartment.

"Hey." Ryan's breathless but happy when he pulls open the door, beyond thrilled by the sight of Sam. "Come in, come in," he urges, taking Sam by the hand and not giving him a choice in the matter. "It's, um." He stops and looks around, dragging a hand through his hair. "Sorry, I didn't quite finish tidying," he realizes, scooping up a pile of laundry from a lone chair. "It's clean," he promises over his shoulder, heading into the bedroom and dumping the clothes into the bureau.

At least one question's answered when Ryan answers the door. His smile's infectious and Sam finds himself grinning back. "It's okay. I believe you," he says, crossing his heart. Hell, Ryan's seen what _his_ housekeeping is like. "Nice piano."

"Thanks. No touching," Ryan calls out, then pokes his head back into the main room. "Kidding. Do you play?" Emerging from his bedroom once more, he does a quick scan of the room - good enough, he thinks - then wraps his arms around Sam.

Sam shakes his head. "Nope." And kisses Ryan. "You're all packed?"

"Pretty much. Want to learn?" Ryan asks, still distracted by the piano, the newness of having Sam in his home.

"I think it's probably a little late for me, don't you think?" Sam says, not really certain if Ryan's serious.

"I don't know." Ryan shrugs. "They say it's never too late, right? Want to go surf?"

"Why don't you show me the rest of your place, then feed me something, anything, and if you still want to surf after that, sure, I'm game," Sam says, wondering if he'd find a stash of Red Bull in Ryan's fridge if he looked.

"Sure. This is... well, this is my baby, obviously," Ryan says as he lays a hand on the - sure enough - baby grand piano which dominates the small living area. "Everything else is just necessaries. Kitchen," he gestures at the kitchen, hardly bigger than a walk-in closet, then tugs Sam into the next room, "bedroom." The king size bed nearly fills the room, but the windows are generous, open wide to let in the California winter chill. "It's tiny, I know. But it's mine. No flatmates to complain about me being up and writing at weird hours."

Sam nods, taking everything in. The place is small, cramped, but it's neat and fairly tidy. And he can see Ryan's like him - not into having a lot of _stuff_. "Does that mean you're a night owl or just up when inspiration strikes?"

"Both. Plus I don't sleep much. But I like getting up and writing whenever I feel like it, you know? When the music is hot in my head, not just at some responsible time. Mind you, the upstairs neighbor gets pissed off on occasion," Ryan murmurs with a grin, pulling Sam's arms around his waist. He shrugs. "Dentist."

And that answers another question. "Does that mean I need to gag you if I want to torment you?" Sam asks, pressing close, his body already responding to Ryan's proximity.

Ryan's eyes go wide. "Yes." He nods, blood rushing south in an instant. "Definitely."

Sam leans in, brushing his lips across Ryan's. "Do you have anything on hand or should I improvise?"

Stepping back, Ryan walks Sam to his bureau, then pulls open the bottom drawer. "Ball gag okay?" he asks, revealing a colorful jumble of vinyl, rubber, and leather. He shrugs, unapologetic. "I'm kind of a perv."

"I can see that," Sam says with an appreciative grin. "Man after my own heart," he murmurs, checking everything out. "Anything off limits?"

"Not since last time." Ryan grins at the look on Sam's face, and slips a hand beneath his shirt, just touching. "Thought you were starving. Did I show you the kitchen yet?"

"I was, but my stomach can wait." Other appetites being more demanding at the moment. "I want you naked, kneeling on the bed," he tells Ryan.

"Yes, Sir." Amazing, how quickly Sam can kick his pulse into overdrive. Ryan strips out of his clothes and tosses them out of the way, pausing only to slam the window shut and yank the curtain closed before he finds the center of the bed and kneels up. Hands on his spread thighs, spine straight, gaze downcast. Listening.

Sam picks out the ball gag from among the other toys and adds a large stepped dildo, a bottle of lube and a handful of clamps to his collection. Puts everything on the bed beside Ryan and pulls his t-shirt over his head. "So, what's the longest you've gone without cutting?" he asks, nodding at the marks on Ryan's chest which are almost completely healed now.

"Couple of months, maybe. You mean new cuts?" Ryan asks, his eyes on the dildo. He's still sore from this morning, and loves it. Needs to ask Sam whether he should start prepping for him as a matter of course on this trip.

"Yeah, or opening them back up. Cold turkey."

"Shit, cold turkey?" Ryan blinks, recalculating. "Three weeks." He bites his bottom lip. "I keep my knives in that drawer, too."

"Yeah, and they're going to stay there," Sam says firmly. "I want you to hold off. No cutting. No reopening. Until I'm ready. Can you do that?"

Ryan looks up in shock. _Not_ what he was expecting. Remembering himself, he abruptly drops his gaze again. "Um." _Shit_. "I... I think, because I'll be with you. Yes, Sir, I'll try." It's going to be hard as hell, purely to overcome a habit.

"Good. Because I want us to get tested while we're in Australia," Sam says, pulling open his belt, rather enjoying Ryan's reactions. "And then I want to fuck you bare while I cut you."

It takes a second for Sam's words to register completely, and then Ryan moans. He fists his hands tight on his thighs, trying to keep it together when it feels like every impulse in his body wants to fire at once. "Yes, Sir," he whispers, breath heavy in his chest. "Please."

Sam grins. "Good boy." He drops his jeans to the floor and steps out of them, cock already hard, jutting, wet at its tip. He reaches for the ball gag. "Open up."

Tipping his head back, Ryan opens wide. His mind is racing with the implications of the last few seconds and he struggles to focus on nothing but Sam.

"You're gorgeous," Sam murmurs, running his thumb along Ryan's lower lip, hand cupping his cheek for a moment before fitting the gag in place and securing it behind his head. "And now you can scream all you want," he says with another grin, eyes sparkling as he picks up the lube and starts slicking the dildo.

Christ, Sam is sexy like this. All the time, really, but especially with such a wicked tone in his voice. Ryan strains to hold his position, beyond excited and so tempted to just rub himself all over his lover, desperate for touch.

Setting the dildo behind Ryan, Sam pushes him forward a little, the tip nudged against his hole. "I want you stay off this as long as you can," he says, knowing damn well he's going to do his best to make that absolutely impossible.

It's fucking hard to stop the automatic hitch backwards, hungry motion of his hips. Ryan clasps his fingers together behind his back and tightens the muscles of his thighs. But he moans behind his gag, wanting more in an instant.

"Don't worry," Sam assures Ryan, moving in front of him again. "I'm just getting started," he says, picking up a couple of clamps and affixing them - one, two - nice and tight - to Ryan's nipples.

Ryan jerks away reflexively at the first pinch, and the tip of the dildo instantly pushes a fraction deeper into his ass. _Fuck!_ As much as he wants it, he wants to obey Sam more. He flushes hot and drags his eyes open, embarrassed to fuck up so quickly.

Sam merely raises an eyebrow and places the next three clamps in a row, one after another, along the underside of Ryan's shaft.

Ryan yells behind the gag. He clamps down, every muscle freezing in place, and barely keeps himself from riding back. It's a damn near thing, though, and he knows he's stuck in a losing battle; his eyes are already starting to glaze over.

Cock jerking sharply at the muffled yell, Sam picks up the last four clamps and grins at Ryan. "Now what should I do with these?" he asks, although he obviously doesn't expect an answer. And he's pretty sure Ryan expects them to go on his balls, if he has any expectations at all, but Sam has other plans. Two on the softest skin of each inner thigh.

That's it, Ryan's slowly but surely starting to work his way down on the dildo now, the stepped head spreading him open. Stretching his raw unprepped hole until every hitching breath he takes just works it in deeper. He groans and struggles to firm up his position once more, thigh muscles straining, pain and lust flashing through him.

Ryan looks incredible like this. Pain and need, both unbridled, clear on his face, in the way he struggles, the sounds he makes despite the ball in his mouth. Sam gives himself a quick few strokes, pushing back the edge, and flicks the clamps on Ryan's nipples, twisting them in his fingers, hard and then harder, wanting still more.

 _Fuck!_ Ryan writhes, pushing into Sam's touch. Without even thinking about it he has wrenched his arms up tight, fingers locked together. The dildo spears deeper and he tries to cry out, beginning to rock back and forth now.

"That's it. Go on and make all the noise you want," Sam murmurs, one hand still on Ryan's chest, twisting those clamps, while the other gets busy between his legs, pulling and twisting and slapping at the ones on his thighs and cock.

Tears spring to Ryan's eyes and he shouts, letting the gag take the brunt of his cries. His body is on _fire_ , pain from the clamps singeing along his nerves, his ass brutally opening up. His eyes find Sam's, pleading.

"Can you come like this?" Sam asks, eyes flickering between his hands and Ryan's face. "If I order you to?"

God, yes. Ryan nods frantically, his hips hitching, muscles straining.

"Then do it," Sam breathes, his own cock jerking sharply as he twists both sets of clamps even harder.

Ryan bucks against him with a howl. His climax explodes in a second, flooding him, and every wave that shudders through his body brings him further down onto the dildo. It cores him open until his mind is a blind wash of lust and pain.

"Good boy." Sam wraps his hand around Ryan's cock, milking every last drop from him, his fingers coated with hot come which he uses to slick his own cock, stroking hard and fast. It takes only a few before his hips hitch and his orgasm hits, his cock pointed upwards, spurt after heavy white spurt painting Ryan's skin - chest, throat, face. Yeah, that's it. _Fuck._

Behind his gag Ryan whimpers, wanting. He unknots his hands, tentatively reaching out to touch. Needing it, just not certain if it's welcome yet.

It's easy enough to guess what Ryan wants and Sam nods. "Go ahead." His own hands quickly but gently removing the clamps, the gag best left until he's done that.

 _Fuck fuck fuck!_ Ryan grabs for Sam, his hands slipping a bit as the echoes of pain flash through him. He waits to let Sam take off the gag, though, wanting him to keep that power to the end.

"There we go," Sam says, removing the ball gag from Ryan's mouth. "You can take the dildo out." Eyes twinkling as he adds, "Unless you want to keep it in or have me do it."

Ryan laughs a little, but the sound is almost lost in a moan as he wraps his arms around Sam and kisses him, rocking into him. Spreading the mess and soaking up Sam's heat.

"You were so good for me," Sam murmurs, kissing back, tongue darting out to lick his come from Ryan's skin. He's still not sure how Ryan reacts to praise, still not sure about so many things, but they'll have a month in which to figure a lot of them out and that works for him.

''You're so good for _me_ ,'' Ryan whispers, laying his head on Sam's shoulder. Reaching back he pulls out the dildo and shivers, still coming down.

Sam smiles at that, holding Ryan close, arms wrapped around him. "Shower or bed?" he asks, his stomach rumbling softly now that other more pressing needs have been taken care of.

''Call for delivery, then shower. By the time we're done then dinner will be here.'' Ryan gets to his feet but keeps a hand on Sam, his legs still shaky. ''And next time I'll cook for you.''

Sam fishes his phone out of his jeans pocket and makes the call for pizza. Gets them both into the shower, washed up and dried, and under the covers just in time for their food to arrive. He yanks on his jeans, leaving Ryan in bed, and deals with the delivery guy, pizza tucked under one arm and a couple of beers from Ryan's fridge in the other hand when he comes back. "God, I'm _so_ hungry," he says, dropping his jeans again and getting into bed. He opens up the carton. "I could eat a fucking horse right now." Folding a slice of pizza in half and taking a huge bite.

Watching him, Ryan grins and swallows the first bite of his own slice. ''Got to keep your metabolism stoked,'' he murmurs, picking up his beer. ''So, um, are we traveling with anyone else?''

Sam shakes his head, clearing his mouth before he answers more fully. "Nah. I have a couple of meetings and some interviews, both in Sydney and in London, but it's just you and me otherwise. And my parents," he adds after a moment. "If you want to go visit them with me."

Ryan looks up in surprise. ''I... Yeah, I'd like to. But... You're not worried what your mum might think?'' If she's anything like his own mum, anyway.

"I'll tell them you're a good friend and they'll be happy to meet you," Sam says with a light shrug, although he guesses that needs a bit more explanation. "They know I'm bisexual and they're okay with it but we don't really get into any details."

''Ah, all right,'' Ryan agrees with a nod. ''We should skip the part where I bring you home to my family, though,'' he says, grinning over his beer. ''My mum would start picking out wedding invitations.''

Sam grins back. "Seriously?"

''Oh yeah. My mum doesn't give up hope. She sent me news clippings when Neil Patrick Harris and his husband had their twins born by surrogate. Like, 'get on it.' Can you imagine?'' Ryan laughs and dives for another slice of pizza.

"What about your dad?" Sam asks, cracking open his beer and reaching for a third piece.

''He's fine with it.'' Ryan shrugs and settles back with his beer. ''Doesn't understand why I'd take men over women, but... I think at this point they're both just worried I'll end up alone. They'd be delighted with anything more than a sheep.''

Sam laughs. "And what about you? You want the whole deal - marriage, kids...?"

"Not so sure about the kids," Ryan confesses, letting Sam's easy grin warm him. It's funny how difficult topics seem to flow so easily with Sam. "Marriage, yeah. I like the commitment idea. You?"

Sam's much better at asking the questions than answering them. He gives another light shrug. "I'm not necessarily opposed, but I haven't been in the kind of relationship where it's even been an issue," he says. "Plus I have a _huge_ problem with monogamy."

"What kind of problem?" Ryan sets his empty bottle aside and licks a last spot of grease off his thumb. "I'm not arguing with you here. It just sounds like an objection that strong has a big reason behind it, is all."

"I just don't believe it's natural. I think people can convince themselves for a while that it is, but whether they want to admit it or not, they get resentful after a while and it blows the whole relationship to hell. And if they _can_ stay monogamous and be happy, I think it's cause they didn't have much of a sex drive in the first place."

''All right.'' Ryan nods. He's not about to fight over a defense like that. ''So can you tell me what I can expect with that?'' he murmurs. ''Like, this next month?''

Sam sits back, his stomach having stopped rumbling. "Well, I'm planning on being in the same bed as you every night," he says slowly, not really having thought any of this through beforehand, "but if there's a cute boy or girl at Citadel in the middle of the afternoon, and you're not around, I'll probably fuck 'em or have them blow me. Depending on how I'm feeling." He takes a sip of beer. "And if you're there, maybe we'll both pick someone up. Together. Unless that's not something you're into."

''Sounds fuckin' hot. At the very least I'd watch,'' Ryan agrees. ''Hey,'' he says, reaching out to Sam, ''come here a second.''

"You're not going to make me breathe with you again, are you?" Sam teases, mostly, moving closer.

With a laugh, Ryan shakes his head. ''Wasn't what I had in mind,'' he says, tracing over Sam's cheek before kissing his mouth.

"Good, cause between the food and tormenting you like I did, I'm pretty sure there's not an ounce of tension left in me," Sam says, the words interspersed with kisses.

''Mmm, I've got a relaxed Sam all to myself?'' Ryan starts packing up the remains of their dinner, one eye on the clock. And he grins. ''Bet I can get you tense again in an hour or less.''

"Yeah?" Sam grins. He's got every confidence in Ryan but still, a statement like that... "Prove it."

Pizza box, napkins, empty beer bottles -- they all go onto the floor. And Ryan tackles Sam back onto the bed. "Something to know about me," he murmurs through his smile, pinning Sam full-length, "don't set me a challenge you don't want me to win."

"Who said anything about not wanting you to win?" Sam murmurs, his cock hardening rapidly under the press of Ryan's body.

Breathing Sam in, Ryan rubs against him, slow slide of their bodies. He licks over faint stubble, nibbling his way along Sam's jaw, the vulnerable flesh of his throat. He feels like a kid who just got handed the toy of his life, still not quite believing it's his to play with as he wants.

Now that his stomach is full, there's no urgency, nothing else to distract him. Sam rubs back, groaning softly, his body responding at the faint scrape of teeth, wanting more. "Keep going," he murmurs, hand in Ryan's hair, giving him permission for pretty much anything.

Ryan slips lower, mouth working. It's the first opportunity he's had to really explore Sam and he does so now, tasting him. He licks at Sam's neck, his shoulders, snapping bites -- enough to tease, but not enough to satisfy. Until he licks down to Sam's nipple. He gets it good and wet, sucking hard. Then sinks his teeth in.

"Oh, fuck," spills from Sam's lips, his cock jerking violently with the bite. His hips buck, pushing hard against Ryan, but they're evenly matched for weight and height and he's not going anywhere.

God that's amazing; Ryan had forgotten what this feels like. He gets a knee between Sam's thighs, spreading his legs, and splays his hands over Sam's wrists, holding him to the bed. He sucks longer on the other nipple, laving it with attention before biting down, working the nub of flesh with teeth and tongue.

"Shit. Fuck." Sam grits his teeth against the curses following those, his cock throbbing sharply, again and again, precome wetting the tip. And it's funny. With Ryan's hands on his wrists, pinning him down, his body responding eagerly to that too, he realizes just how fucking long it's been since he did this, since he wasn't the one on top. Maybe too long.

Ryan grins, breathless from the heat of Sam's response. He's hard as hell now, but this isn't about him -- he lets his prick rub once against Sam's leg before he sinks lower. He licks his way down until Sam's cock brushes his cheek. And he pretends to ignore it, turning his face away to lick at the tender skin of Sam's inner thigh before viciously biting there, drawing blood to the surface in an instant. Marking Sam as his and his only.

Sam shouts, startled, his whole frame shuddering with the bite, with the deep, dark arousal that goes with it. His cock throbs, pulses, heavy and wanting, and he breathes quickly, in and out, getting himself under control. "Fuck..."

"Now?" Ryan teases, though he's barely got any tease left in him. He rises over Sam and snatches a condom from the bedside table, quickly sheathing Sam's cock. It hurts to lower himself down, the prep of before rough and barely adequate. It's fucking perfect. Ryan grits his teeth and takes it slow, drawing out the agony for both of them.

"God, you feel so good," Sam murmurs, hands going to Ryan's hips, thumbs rubbing circles over his hipbones, letting him set the pace for now, the tight heat - so fucking perfect - making his head swim.

Ryan leans forward to brace his hands on the headboard, and grins crookedly down at Sam. "You get about five seconds of that," he tells him breathlessly. "One, two..." he works his way down, taking him in a little deeper each time. And when he's finally got Sam all the way inside him - five seconds - Ryan locks his hands around Sam's wrists and pins him again, hands to the pillows. Then Ryan picks up the pace, grinding down with a groan.

Sam struggles a little but it's mostly for show, his eyes sparkling, staring up at Ryan, watching him work himself on his cock. "Bossy sub," he murmurs, snapping his hips upwards, his cock buried so fucking deep.

Crying out, Ryan remembers where they are and sinks his teeth into his bottom lip. _Fucking dentist_. At least it's still early in the evening. "Damn fucking right," he tells Sam with a grin. The bedsprings start to creak as Ryan finds his rhythm, moving faster, Sam's cock sending streaks of fire up his spine.

Ryan may have his wrists but that doesn't stop Sam from thrusting upwards, from meeting every downward movement, his cock shoving into Ryan, all the way in, again and again and again. His earlier orgasm delays this one, letting it build more slowly, with less of an edge, until he glances down to see his cock going into Ryan and back up to see the pure ecstasy on the other man's face. _That_ does him in. Has him gritting out, "Close," his cock throbbing its own warning before he comes, hard, flooding the latex between them.

And that's it-- the invisible line that says who's really in charge here, the one Ryan won't cross even in a moment like this. "Please!" he bursts out, _feeling_ Sam swell impossibly more inside him, barely keeping himself together. "Please, Sir, please let me come!" So fucking close he can taste it.

Sam nods, pushing his hips up again, into that tight clenching heat. "Go ahead, boy. Come for me," he growls.

Ryan bucks, his fist flying to his mouth. He bites down, pumping hot all over Sam's belly. And yells anyway. ''Fuck, Sir!''

Sam grins, cock still throbbing inside Ryan, savouring each and every aftershock. "No kidding." He glances at the ceiling, amused by Ryan's struggle to keep quiet. "Your dentist never has his own playmates in?"

''Yeah, I saw him bring home this cute little thing once. I guess the bed made more noise than she did,'' Ryan says, grinning back as he drapes himself over Sam. ''You might need to gag me every time.''

Sam sighs dramatically. "Really? Such hardship..."

Snickering - damn near giggling - Ryan eases off Sam, rolling to his side. ''Swear I'll make it worth your while,'' he promises in a whisper.

"Yeah. I bet you will," Sam says softly, cupping Ryan's cheek in his hand and kissing him.  



End file.
